


nowhere else beside you

by Val_Creative



Series: Stranger Things Drabble-Palooza 2019 [21]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Jonathan Byers, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Cute Steve Harrington, Established Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, M/M, POV Nancy Wheeler, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Nancy has been sneaking out for the past couple of nights, ducking in through the opened back-window, and she can say for sure: Jonathan’s bed can barely hold Jonathan, let alone her and Steve.





	nowhere else beside you

**Author's Note:**

> Request for a "post s3 stoncy fic". Any thoughts/comments are deeply appreciated! Thank you and thank you for taking the time to read this! It would mean a lot if you left a happy word or two!

*

Nancy has been sneaking out to the Byers's home for the past couple of nights, ducking in through the opened back-window, and she can say for sure: Jonathan's bed can barely hold _Jonathan_ , let alone her and Steve.

It creaks irregularly, to each thrust, to any movement or shifting of their bodies pressed together. In the dead of night, Nancy slips off her button-up, murmuring to Steve kissing her collarbone, messy and wet, attempting to remove her panties while cradling her up. He pants, groaning, when Jonathan's saliva-slick fingers tease around his rim, grinding down.

She loves the sensation of Steve's cock twitching erotically on her vulva. She loves when Jonathan's inside her, pumping his hips frantically against her ass, yanking a fistful of her iron-curled hair until she's arching helplessly backwards. She loves watching her boyfriend making out with Steve after taking a breather for herself. Jonathan's hands sliding up and cupping Steve's face, his lip sucked and nibbled between Jonathan's teeth, getting tugged and reddened, hard and sensual.

Nancy feels Steve's hand groping between her hot, bare thighs, crawling up her belly. She tastes the scruff darkened to Jonathan's jawline, and Steve's tongue pushing inside her mouth, whimpering as Jonathan gently squeezes down on her breast, thumbing her nipple. And, _yes_ , she loves her boyfriend fucking Steve too, until they're both hollering and exhausted and—

A knocking rattles Jonathan's bedroom door.

They all panic simultaneously, jerking apart, burrowing under the sheets and the quilt. Steve ends up on the floor with a booming crash, tangled up in the old, unwashed sheets. Nancy turns her back to the door, half-hiding in Jonathan's chest.

" _Hey_!" Jonathan yells indignantly, as his little brother invites himself in. "You ever heard of knocking, Will?!"

Will frowns. "I did knock."

Despite her embarrassment, Nancy snickers, and apparently so does Steve — still on the floor. This _wouldn't_ be so funny if this had been Mike catching Nancy with her partners in her bed, and somehow the horrifying thought just makes her snicker louder.

"I didn't say you could _come in_!"

He shrugs indifferently, peering under the crack of Jonathan's bed to the other side. "Hey, Steve," Will declares.

"Hey, kid," Steve greets him, beaming. "How's it going?"

"It's alright."

"Out— _get out_ , Will—" Jonathan says urgently, beginning to go flushed. Will makes a show of rolling his eyes. "—and _close the door_!" He doesn't. Of course he doesn't. Nancy thinks it's an inherent little brother trait. Not listening.

"I got it, I got it," Steve insists, wrapping a sheet to his bottom half. It's not enough to cover his buttocks, and Nancy's eyes (as well as Jonathan's) trail over the bruising lovemarks and scratches. He falters, seeing Joyce passing by. "Uhh, _hi_. G'morning."

"Good morning to you, Steve," Joyce tells him, flashing an easygoing smile. "Tell Jonathan he's late for breakfast."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Get your clothes on, Steve."

" _Yes, ma'am_ ," Steve echoes, awkwardly saluting and clutching the sheet tighter.

He slams the door shut, breathing out shakily, and Nancy loses it, bursting out laughing. She tries to stifle it behind her hand, apologizing, as Jonathan's face burns.

*


End file.
